The present invention relates to a kit for removing mildew. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a kit for removing mildew from aircraft.
The damaging effects of mildew are well known throughout the scientific and non-scientific community. Mildew growth on interior surfaces of aircraft, particularly military aircraft, has been a chronic problem, especially when these aircraft are operated in humid climates. Excess buildup of mildew can cause corrosion as well as operational damage to aircraft. Mildew can also cause accelerated degradation of paint and decals. Mildew buildup is also a health hazard to pilots and maintenance personnel. Buildup of mildew causes unpleasant odors and can be demoralizing to pilots, maintenance personnel and passengers.
Most methods of mildew removal have proven to be extremely time consuming, labor intensive and often inadequate. Solutions that adequately removed mildew in the past have caused accelerated corrosion to the aircraft structural metals as well as to the aircraft. Other solutions, such as ones containing sodium hypochlorite (chlorine bleach), are damaging to the environment and may only bleach the mildew stain and not remove it. Certain solutions require many ingredients, which are difficult, potentially dangerous, and time consuming to prepare and use. Other solutions are expensive as well as difficult and dangerous to store. A method for removal of mildew from aircraft that solved these problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,124, which is assigned to the same assignee of the present invention and invented by the same inventor and, as stated previously, hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,124 teaches the user of the method to prepare an aqueous solution with sodium perborate and a non-ionic detergent. Testing has found that once this solution is prepared it is no longer an effective mildew remover after 8 hours. Therefore, the solution must be prepared and then used as soon as possible. Thus there exists the need for a system or a kit for preparing the solution and then immediately applying the solution to a mildew infected area. There is also a need for a kit for mildew removal wherein the cleaning solution may be simply prepared in a non-laboratory environment, such as on an airfield, a factory, a yard or aboard a ship, and prepared by an unskilled laborer, layperson or an apprentice sailor, soldier or airman easily and quickly.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a kit for removing mildew.
The present invention is directed to a kit for removing mildew that meets the needs enumerated above and below.
The present invention is directed to a kit for removing mildew, which comprises of a premeasured amount of sodium perborate and a premeasured amount of non-ionic detergent. The premeasured amount of sodium perborate, the premeasured amount of non-ionic detergent and water combine to form an aqueous solution that can be applied to a mildew infected area. Upon application and rinsing, the aqueous solution removes mildew from a mildew infected area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kit for removing mildew that is inexpensive, easy to store and environmentally friendly. Sodium perborate is a colorless, free flowing granular chemical that is easy to store and use. The resultant solution decomposes into water, oxygen and sodium borate.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a kit for removing mildew that utilizes a mildew removing system that is non-corrosive to aluminum, steel and aircraft structural materials. The resultant solution may actually inhibit corrosion by passivating metal surfaces and increasing the life of various materials. The solution and method may also possibly delay the growth of mildew on aircraft. The kit for removing mildew may also be used to effectively remove mildew from cars, trucks, trains, ships, buildings or any other object that needs removal of mildew.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a kit for removing mildew, which provides mildew cleaning, bleaching, and stain removal. The resultant solution also works to enhance removal of common operational oils and soils as well as the removal of mildew.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a kit for removing mildew, wherein the resultant solution breaks down protein channels within the fungus (mildew), thus eliminating its presence, not just bleaching the stain.
It is also an object of the invention to reduce cleaning time of aircraft. Current methods require significant cleaning time and can cause delays in having the aircraft available for use. The present invention has been shown to decrease cleaning time.
It is also an object of the invention to provide for a kit for removing mildew wherein the mildew removing solution may be simply prepared in a non-laboratory environment, and prepared by an unskilled laborer or an apprentice sailor, soldier or airman easily and quickly.